


Bring You Happiness

by caramari



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramari/pseuds/caramari





	Bring You Happiness

i stand here on the altar today.

-

-

-

-

-

-

waiting for the girl i love and is about to vow and swear to God to love that person with all my life. 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

but why do i feel like i am about to go to a funeral instead of being happy that i will soon be united with her?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

it is unusual for a groom like me to be dreading this day, yet I DO.

-

-

-

-

i really don't understand myself. i should be happy right? happiness should fill me now that the time has come for me to spend the rest of my life with this girl. but why? WHY? why am i not thrilled? is it wedding jitters? NO. NO. i'm sure it's not. but i can't understand the way i'm feeling right now.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i vowed to myself to love this girl for all eternity. for how long will eternity last, i don't care. i am but to love this wonderful person. 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i heard an announcement that the bride has come. everyone, EXCLUDING ME felt excited. the bride's maids and the groom's men were told to fall in line outside the church.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

THE WEDDING MARCH PLAYED

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

and with that, i seem to have woken up in a trance of anxiety, disbelief and sadness. i looked forward and saw that the wedding march had already started. pair by pair they made their entrance.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

my bride, the woman i love, the one i vowed to cherish forever, to bring joy and happiness all the time, is finally slowly making her way towards me.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

the veil on her face made it impossible for me to see her expression.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

but i am sure, though i can't see it, that there is a pained expression on her face.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a pain that is brought about by this unison

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a pain that she will bring all her life 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a pain that is caused by love

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a pain that has already made a scar

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a scar in her shattered heart

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a scar that will always be remembered.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a scar that has made another scar

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

another scar, FOR THIS WEDDING.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

another scar FOR ME

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

for me who knows how to erase that mark

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a mark that will be decided by me whether to erase or to let it stay.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i once again look at this woman.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

this woman who is frail, fragile.

-

-

-

-

-

but is enduring all the pain.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

FOR ME

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

FOR MY HAPPINESS

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

MY DAMN SHIT HAPPINESS

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

her father gave her hand to me

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

TO ME

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a man who is a coward

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a man who doesn't have a spine

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a man who doesn't have balls

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

bones

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A MAN WHO DOESN'T HAVE A HEART

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a man who is incorrigible

-

-

-

-

-

despicable

-

-

-

-

-

-

i am but a man who is forceful

-

-

-

arrogant

-

-

-

-

-

-

ruthless

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a brilliant businessman for that matter

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

after facing the priest, with her hands in mine, a thought suddenly came to me:

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

didn't i vow to give this person joy and happiness?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i want to punch myself right now

-

right this minute

-

-

-

-

-

-

from the start, all i am giving this lovely person, is a continous weight and burden of pain.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i know i am not her happiness

-

-

-

-

nor her joy

-

-

-

-

-

but i can't seem to let go of this girl

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

NO I CAN'T

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

before the marriage rites started, the priest asked if anyone is against this oneness.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i felt myself stirred

-

-

-

-

-

-

silence

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

no one is speaking.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

all i can hear is the tiny gasps and sobs of this woman beside me

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

\- 

God, she's crying!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

with that the marriage rites proceeded

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"rachell, do you take this man, mark as your lawfully wedded husband..."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

another silence

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"y-yes father, i do"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i do

i do

i do

i do

-

-

-

it kept ringing in my ears

shock was an understatement

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"mark, do you take this woman, rachell as your lawfully wedded wife...?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i don't know what to say

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

silence, AGAIN

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

this time the silence was eerie

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

the silence took so long everyone started gossiping.

frantic

deadpanned

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"i'm sorry, i can't do this"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

is all i can say

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

SHOCKED

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

it was readable in all their faces. including her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i don't know what came to me.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i don't know why i said those words

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i don't know

-

-

-

-

-

-

i suddenly don't know what to do 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i just faced her instead

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

she unveiled herself and look into my eyes

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i heard myself saying:

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"i thought i already gave you your happiness, what else are you doing here?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

after hearing that she gave me a peck on the lips and murmured thanks and started running outside

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

i took one last glance of this woman, rachell.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

my beloved

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

my supposed to be wife

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

my childhood bestfriend...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

it felt wrong to let her go

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

yet so right to bring her happiness.

 

 

************************************************************************************************************

(A/N: yosh!!! my first story.. alam ko amateur. wahahahahahaha.. xD. but thanks anyway to those who read this story. highly appreciated.. this is my first time writing a story. ay hindi pala. wahahahaha.. XD.. first kong magpost ng story dito.. BTW sorry nga pala kung puro spaces lang ang nakikita niyo.. honto gomen nasai!!! >.


End file.
